Dance Me To The End Of Love
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: Bella and Jacob had the perfect life however, they both encounter problems as they try to maintain their fairy-tale romance.  What happens when one of them makes a decision that will ruin everything?


**AN: **_This One Shot is a collaboration between __**JBlackness11 and Jacob'sSweetheart86**__. This one shot was an entry in the JBNP's Writer's Challenge #2 . In addition, the title of the o/s comes from The Civil Wars, song entitled: "Dance Me To The End Of Love." To see this entry's banner and the other other entries: .com/group/challenge/forum/topics/2-dance-me-to-the-end-of-love_

**Beta: Dorme99**

**Paring: Jacob/Bella**

**Rating: MA **

**AH/OOC/Non-Canon**

****Warning: For Language and Adult Situations/Sexual Content...**THIS STORY CONTAINS EMOTIONAL ABUSIVE, ABORTION, AND SUICIDE... IF THESE TOPICS OFFEND YOU WE APOLOGIZE********

_****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****_

* * *

><p><strong>Dance Me To The End Of Love<strong>

"_There is a house built out of stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills_

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home_

_Cause, I built a home_

_For you_

_For me_

_Until it disappeared_

_From me_

_From you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_

_(Instrumental)_

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds_

_There is a tree as old as me_

_Branches were sewn by the color of green_

_Ground had arose and passed it's knees_

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_

_I climbed the tree to see the world_

_When the gusts came around to blow me down_

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

_Cause, I built a home_

_For you_

_For me_

_Until it disappeared_

_From me_

_From you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust."_

_-The Cinematic Orchestra, "To Build A Home"_

* * *

><p>Her life was perfect at one point. They had everything laid before them. They went from High School sweethearts to married with a child in the twinkle of an eye.<p>

Isabella Marie Swan Black, had it all figured out. Once she met Jacob everything fell into place. Until, she met _him_.

All of the years that they spent together, and all of her disappointment in him faded away. Her moment of weakness allowed the life they built together, to disappear before her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Jacob Black, age 17 and Bella Swan, age 14<strong>_

"_Bella, can you meet me at our spot. I need to ask you something important," Jacob asked in a timid voice as he leaned up against her locker._

_Of course, this was what Bella had expected. They were so in tune with one another at this point that the next step would be to make it official. Bella's face went from its natural pale but slightly flushed complexion to bright red in a matter of seconds._

_Her reaction made Jacob smirk, this was the reason he loved her. Bella made him feel like the most important person in her life. They could be in a room full of people but she made him complete._

_As his hand went to cup her cheek, Bella sighed in relief. She always longed for his touch. Bella went a step further by turning her face to leave a soft kiss on his palm._

"_Jacob, if you want to ask me to be your girlfriend then just do it now. You know I want to. You know I already love you."_

_Jacob sighed and brought his face down so that their lips could meet. He kissed her with a passion neither one of them had ever felt. That was the day they decided to be a couple._

_They met up later that evening in the meadow where they always came to escape their problems. By some miracle or act of God, there wasn't a cloud in the sky._

"_Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I can wait Bella; we don't have to do this now."_

_Bella knew what she wanted and it was Jacob. She felt like if they didn't do this now then she would loose him. Even though, Jake had never said anything like that to her. _

"_I'm sure. I want you to be my first. I want you to be my last. I want you forever Jacob… forever."_

_That was all Jacob needed to hear before he slowly lowered himself onto her body. He took his time and kissed her from the crown of her head to the soles of her soft pink feet._

_They made love that night underneath the stars._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Jacob Black, age 22 and Bella Swan age 19<strong>_

"_Emily, what am I going to do? He just graduated and got that job at the law firm. He's going to start law school in the fall. I can't have a baby right now. I'll ruin his life. I have to get rid of it."_

_Emily studied Bella carefully. She knew this would affect the young couple tremendously but she couldn't support Bella ending the child's life. There had to be a better solution._

_After all, Jacob loved Bella with every fiber of his being. They dated from the time Bella was fourteen and never had a break. The sun rose and set on Bella's face as far as Jacob was concerned._

"_Bella, I think you're going about this the wrong way. Jacob and you are once in a lifetime. He's going to be thrilled to hear you're expecting his child. This doesn't change anything."_

_However, it did change everything. Bella told Jacob the same day and he agreed that they should get married. He did everything an honorable man would do. _

_He worked his body to the bone going to law school at night and working hard at the law firm by day. He took on odd jobs around town to bring in extra money. Bella didn't want for anything while she was pregnant._

_At the same time, Bella saw all the other dreams she had for her life slip away. She had to drop out of college. Bella could no longer see herself pursuing a real career because one of them had to be home with the baby._

_Bella sighed as she looked at Jacob's sleeping form and prayed that she was wrong. Unfortunately, she was right. She never returned to university._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Jacob Black, age 27; Bella Black, age 24; and Sarah Black age 5<strong>_

"_Mommy, why do I have to go and stay with Grandpa Billy this weekend? I want to stay here with you and Daddy," Sarah begged her mother one final time as they pulled into Billy's driveway._

_Bella sighed because she really wasn't interested in being trapped with Jacob alone all weekend. However, he traveled a lot and they rarely got alone time. Jacob was a junior partner now at the firm and posed to be a vice president in another few years._

_Their life was perfect. They had the right clothes, friends, cars, and money. Sarah went to the best schools; but Bella felt empty inside._

"_Sarah, you know Grandpa Billy and Sue have a big day planned for you. You get to visit all your Aunts and Uncles. You know we don't get to see them that often. So this will be great for you Sarah."_

_She smiled at her daughter. Everyday she looked more and more like Jacob. At one time, that used to make her heart flutter, but now she hated him. He took everything from her._

_Sue came out to the car to collect Sarah. Sarah took off yelling for Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie. Sue's smile slowly faded as she took in Bella's appearance. _

"_I know you and Jacob are going to enjoy you're weekend alone. Maybe you'll come back with a new member of the family," Sue joked but she saw the horror etched on Bella's features._

_Bella immediately tried to fix her features but it was too late. Sue saw the tiny cracks forming underneath the surface. _

"_No, we're not ready for a new baby yet. Jake has a lot more to do before he makes Vice President. Plus I couldn't handle all of Sarah's commitments and a newborn alone."_

_Sue smiled as she thought of a solution, "Well you all could come back to Forks. You know between Billy, Charlie, Emily, and me you'd have plenty of help."_

"_Thanks Sue. That's kind of you but I need to head to the airport to pick up Jake. I don't want to start off our romantic getaway by being late."_

_The two women waved as Bella backed out on to the road. Unbeknown to Bella, someone was lurking in the shadows. Someone who understood what it felt like to be denied._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Hours Later at the Cosmopolitan Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada...<strong>_

_Jacob looked at the first genuine smile he'd seen on Bella's face in months. He surprised her with a flight to Vegas and a fancy suite. He even let her go wild at The Shops at the Forum which was located at Cesar's Palace. _

"_Bella, I'm glad you're feeling like your old self again. I know I work a lot but everything I do is for you and Sarah. I promise I'll slow down soon. You can even go back to school."_

_Bella turned toward Jacob as tears fell down her face. She inched closer to him on the bed and then straddled his muscular frame. _

"_Do you mean it this time, or are you just trying to see some of that La Pearla we bought today," Bella whispered seductively into his ear while rubbing her bare center against him._

_Jake smirked at Bella because he missed this side of her. The side that was wild, sexy, and free. His hand went under her short, black mini dress to grip her waiting bare ass._

"_Oh I mean it Bells. How about we shake on it," Jacob groaned into her neck as he smacked her ass playfully._

_Bella was overcome with desire. She couldn't remember the last time they really made love. Every time, Bella and Jacob made love she felt like they were simply living up to a contractual obligation. Which felt wrong because deep in her heart, all Bella wanted to do was show Jacob physically that her love was everlasting and pure. _

"_We can shake on it as soon as you put that big, thick, throbbing Tennessee throat warmer in my mouth."_

_Jacob growled at her words because he loved when Bella talked nasty. He threw her down on the bed and yanked her dress off her body. Bella's eyes gleamed with lust because she thought he was finally going to make love to her the way her body desired._

_She wanted to feel dominated, loved, adored all at the same time. She wanted him to be loving but forceful for once. So, she tried something different and began to tell him exactly what she needed from him._

"_Jake, I want you to..." _

_Her words were cut off as he buried himself deep inside of Bella. He leaned over to nip at her neck while he frantically pumped in and out of her hot, wet passion pit of desire._

"_You're my dirty little girl, right? This is what you wanted? Do you want me to pound away at you like a common streetwalker? Tell me how good, Daddy makes you feel," Jacob grunted over Bella's body._

_Bella was shocked but she went along with what he was doing. She hoped that maybe this was what they needed to reconnect. Therefore, she put on a brave face as she attempted to play along with him._

"_Oh, Daddy! You're so fucking big! I want you to push my little button and make me all wet," Bella yelled as her fingers started pulling on his hair._

_Jacob started kissing down her neck, and then began twirling his tongue around on her collarbone. The action caused Bella to start bowing her body into his while her hands attempted to push his head down to her aching sweet rolls._

"_Calm down, Daddy's going to get there," Jacob groaned into her flesh before his hot, wet mouth latched on to one of her pink-nosed puppies._

"_Shit! Oh-h-h, Daddy I that's exactly what I wanted," Bella moaned out in response to his actions while her right hand slipped out of his hair and trailed down her body till it reached her throbbing, swollen, rabbit. _

_Bella was so close to the edge. She could felt her walls clenching tightly to his bulging creamsicle. However, just when she thought he was about to take her to the moon,_

_Jacob shot off like a bottle rocket. He groaned loudly as he spilled his hot cream inside her. Bella wasn't mad because she assumed he'd just finish her off some other way._

_Unfortunately, that was not what Jacob did. He immediately pulled out of her love tunnel as if she was a used tub sock and flopped onto the other side of the bed. Bella laid there in dismay for a few seconds until his loud snores filled the air._

"_Jake! Jake, I know you're not sleep! What the fuck," Bella yelled while she tried to shake him awake but it was a lost cause._

_Now, Bella was pissed and sexually unsatisfied so she did what she usually did. She closed her eyes and fantasized about the good old days; the days when they were young and carefree._

_**Eight Weeks Later...**_

"_Emily! I'm not having another baby with him! I can't do this! I won't do this! He leaves me alone to take care of everything. All he does is come in pay the bills and use me like a cum dumpster! What about my dreams? What about the things I wanted to do with my life?"_

_Emily watched Bella pace a hole in her living room floor. She didn't know what to say. Jacob was an excellent provider but it took more than money and fancy cars to be a family. _

"_I don't know what you want me say Bella. You're married so Jacob has a right to know about you being pregnant. I understand that you're frustrated but Jake loves you and Sarah. Everything he does is for you all. This is just a rough patch and maybe a new baby will help you both focus on what's important."_

_Bella paused as she shot a death glare at Emily. Of course, she was all sunshine and roses. Her man was home every night; Sam was there to help raise their kids. _

_Sam showed up at the all the parent-teacher conferences. He was a father in every sense not just for the monetary stuff. Bella took a deep breath._

"_Emily, I just don't know what else to do. I try being the good doting wife and he just tells me whatever he thinks I want to hear. He thinks buying me shinny things like I'm a cat will shut me up!"_

_Emily crossed the living room and hugged Bella close to her. Bella instantly started crying. She unloaded all the hurt, frustration, and disappointment on Emily's shoulders._

_When she left there that day Bella took Emily's advice. She resolved to tell Jacob the good news. She waited until he was home that weekend to tell him they were expecting._

"_Oh Bells, you're so good to me. Breakfast in bed and Sarah's at a play date. This is so relaxing."_

_She blushed as Jake peppered her shoulders with kisses. Bells sighed and then turned to look him in the eyes as she forced a bright smile on her face._

"_Jake, I have wonderful news. I'm expecting, you're going to be a daddy again," Bells took his hand in hers and placed them on her still flat stomach. _

_All the color drained out of his face. He got up from the bed and paced the floor. He came to her side of the bed before he started talking._

"_How did you let this happen? Didn't I tell you I had a plan for us? This is not part of the plan! Get rid of it! Once things settle down at work and Sarah is a little older, we can revisit this. Plus you complain enough as it is about taking care of Sarah like being home all day is so hard."_

_Bella fought the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head and got up and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and then called the clinic downtown. They had an opening if she was there in the next hour._

"_I'm going to take care of the problem. So no worries honey. You stay here and relax," Bella went to the dresser to grab her wallet and purse while Jacob watched her. _

_Before she reached the door, Jake got up and hugged her from behind as he kissed the back of her neck. He turned her around and kissed her lips lightly._

_As he pulled away, he looked at her in the eyes. Bella thought for a second that he'd changed his mind but Jacob's words proved her wrong._

"_I knew you'd see it my way. I promise once things settle down and I can be home more like you want, we can have as many babies as you desire. As a matter of fact, why don't you take the Black Card and get yourself something nice, okay?_

_All Bella could do was nod her head as she took the Amex card and headed off to kill a small part of her soul._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Life went on for the Black family. Jacob was now a partner in his firm. Bella however was still doing what she did best, taking care of him and their daughter, Sarah.

Sarah was Bella's only reason for holding it all together. Eventually, Bella just gave up on Jake being more involved in their home life. He did provide them with everything they needed physically.

She also gave up on romance too. Bella merely played whatever part Jake wanted her to play in bed and in front of his co-workers and friends. She never brought up about having more children.

Bella just simply existed. She ate, she woke up in the morning, but that was it. Most days were just a blur of activity.

At twenty-nine years old, Bella felt like her life was over. All she did was try to ensure that Sarah made something more of her life. They were currently still living in Seattle, but Sarah and Bella tried to spend as much time as possible in La Push.

At least, Bella could get some real support from Emily, Sue, and Billy. Looking back on her situation Bella would probably give anything to have kept this life. She had it all even if it was just an illusion.

In the end, _he_ prayed on Bella like a wolf in sheep's clothing. He waited till she was alone and vulnerable before he made his move. This was the right moment because he had recently overheard that Jacob was ready to change.

Jacob would be telling Bella that they were moving back to La Push to settle down and he would be taking over running the reservation. So naturally, this deviant knew it was time to put his sinister plan in motion.

Finally, the day had come for him to make his move. From the shadows, he watched Isabella as she pushed her shopping cart around La Push's only grocery store. He'd been watching her for some time now.

However, Bella was completely unaware of him lurking in the shadows. She was too engrossed in her grocery list. He smirked as he watched the shy, timid looking girl shop.

According to everyone that knew Jacob and Isabella Black, they were the picture perfect couple. After all, they had been high school sweethearts; attended the same university; and married right before the birth of their daughter, Sarah.

The ring on Bella's finger seemed to be a beacon as it caught the florescent lights of the store. An evil sneer graced the stalkers features as he laughed at the flashy sign of their commitment.

He didn't have to wait long; eventually she headed toward the check out line. Naturally, he stalked behind Bella as she made her way to her car. A combination of things happened at once, Bella reached into her purse to retrieve her cell phone.

At the same time, he saw it was about to fall out her grasp and he took this as a sign. Just as he predicted Bella's phone plummeted toward the ground. So, he took the opportunity to swoop in and play the gentleman.

She smiled in appreciation as the phone was placed back into her outreached hand. Once his fingers slightly grazed the inside of her wrist, Bella felt an unexpected jolt of electricity flow through her body.

Bella thanked him for being a gentleman, which caused them both to smile brightly. She attempted to step away from him but something about the tall, handsome stranger captivated her. As Bella stepped forward to continue toward her car, his deep seductive voice ignited her senses.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but has anyone told how beautiful you look today? Have you ever considered modeling?"

The comment threw her off guard for a moment. She wondered why someone with his charm and good looks would resort to a lame pick-up line. As a result, she laughed before replying, "You're kidding right? Please don't tell me that you've been successful getting anywhere with that line?"

He chuckled at her comment as the stranger reached into his pocket to pull out a business card.

"Oh, no. You've misunderstood me. I'm a photographer and painter," he said as he handed her his card.

As her hand reached for the card, the gentleman proceeded to charm her with his words. Meanwhile Bella was trying to keep her face from turning ten shades of red. She was embarrassed for assuming the worst of him; after all, he had been kind to her.

He cleared his throat and pressed on, "I'm currently getting ready for my first art gallery opening in a few months. However, right now I'm still looking for a model for a series of prints I want to do. Actually, you'd be perfect for it. I'll tell you what, give it some thought. If you're interested here's my number."

There was no doubt in his mind that Bella would call. The stranger never had a problem with seducing his prey. In fact, they always called him.

Bella held on to his card for a week, before she finally made the phone call. She told herself that it was just curiosity, and she simply wanted to know what he was working on. Furthermore, Bella was a married woman with a ten-year-old daughter.

However, she also dwelled on the fact that this man found her beautiful. Bella wasn't sure when was the last time Jacob had used that word to describe her. That simple sentence ignited something in her.

They arranged to meet in Port Angeles for lunch. The meeting was a success for him. Bella agreed to model for him as long as things were kept on a professional level since she was a married woman. She even complimented him on his portfolio.

In the end, Bella had agreed to come by and take a few test shots.

The next day, Bella found herself at, For Your Eyes Only Art Studio. She almost turned around to leave. Just as she was about to leave, the door opened suddenly and she was ushered inside.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she saw all the various photos lined along the walls of his studio. The pictures were beautiful. The only problem was that they were only pictures of women in the nude.

He gave her a few moments to digest what would be expected of her. At the same time, the artist was confident that Bella would stay. How could she resist an opportunity to escape her boring life?

It was obvious that there was a part of this desperate lonely housewife that desired to have her body worshiped. Once Bella decided that she would indeed stay, the artist informed her that they could work their way up to fully nude photos.

They began by taking pictures of her feet, legs, arms and hands. That night Bella excitedly opened an email that had been sent from the studio. The images that flashed across the screen had her in awe of how beautiful he'd made various parts of her body look.

By the end of the week Bella was being photographed totally nude. The thrill of doing something so erotic was intoxicating. In fact, Bella started to dread this arrangement coming to an end.

However, Bella's fears were quieted when he informed her that she was a natural. The artist wanted to proceed with Bella being his next model for an upcoming showcase. Naturally, Bella was overjoyed with the news.

Of course, Bella was told that she needed to discuss it with her husband so then she could let him know what they decided. The artist only said this to increase Bella's comfort level. He didn't think for a second that Bella would actually talk this over with her husband.

Two weeks later, Bella was back in his studio. Of course, just as the artist predicted Bella hadn't informed Jacob about their business arrangement. She rationalized to herself that everything would be revealed when the time was right.

A few days later, he made his move. Bella felt his big warm hands on her shoulders. The artist was merely telling her to change her posture.

It was at that moment that Bella knew she was treading in dangerous territory. She felt a desire for another man's touch. She couldn't do that to Jacob and their daughter Sarah.

As she heard the camera clicking in the background, Bella resolved that this would be her final day at the studio. The change in her demeanor was obvious to him.

When he informed her that they were done for the day; the artist saw the look in her eyes and knew Bella was thinking about leaving for good. He couldn't loose her.

He watched her as she got up and wrapped the near by sheet around her body. Then he quietly followed her as she made her way into the dressing room. Bella wasn't given a chance to object, as he slid into the door and closed it behind him.

Immediately, he took control of the situation. His hands latched on to her waist and quickly swung Bella so that she was facing the door. He grabbed her arms, so that she was pressed in between the door and his body.

Instead of fear flooding her system, Bella was extremely aroused. She was quickly sinking into the abyss of lust.

He growled into her ear, "Your body has been calling for me from the moment we met in the grocery store parking lot. I can give it to you the way your body had been yearning for. I know you see it in the way I capture photos of your body."

While the artist worked on Bella's mind, his hands roamed the expanse of her bare body. Bella felt the truth behind his words as his arousal pressed into her backside.

She was afraid to speak or react in any way. In fact, all Bella wanted to do was beg him to keep going. All thoughts of her husband were pushed out of her mind.

Furthermore, Bella's body was begging to be dominated. Suddenly, she began to shiver in anticipation. A gasp of pleasure, passed threw her lips when his heated hands cupped her peach, plum orbs.

As the artist continued to roughly knead her swollen flesh he sarcastically said, "I know all about you and your picture perfect life. Jacob Black worships the ground you walk on. I'm sure he would lay his life down for you; yet here you are with me."

A river of tears began to fall down Bella cheeks as his cruel words slapped at her like a whip. He was right; Jacob was a wonderful husband that deserved someone better than her. Bella cried out in pain as his hand latched on to her hair and began to roughly pull her head back.

Clearly, he didn't view Bella as fragile or even breakable. Bella felt his teeth nip at her shoulder before his sultry voice filled her ear.

"I'm sure you're his beautiful Princess. Tell me, does he believe that you walk on water? I see you as you really are, Bella. You want someone to make you feel dirty. How many nights after he's made love to you do you lay there still wanting more?"

Unfortunately, he was right because Bella always felt unsatisfied. Her tormentor continued to pull her head back further as he licked up the side of her neck and he yelled, "Say it Bella! Tell me that I'm right! Tell me, that your precious Jacob isn't enough!"

Bella clamped her mouth closed. There was no way those cruel words would ever come out of her mouth. She began to get angry.

No one had a right to speak against her husband, especially someone that didn't even know him. Bella started to squirm beneath his body as she hissed, "Get off of me you bastard! I don't want this! You know nothing about me."

Bella's cry of outrage was ignored as in one fluid motion he yanked the sheet from around her body and grabbed her hot wet mound with his overheated hand. He taunted her with his words as he said, "Your body has betrayed you Bella. You can try to deny it, but this isn't water running down your leg. Let me make you feel good. I can show you pleasures that you've never experienced. Just tell me that you want me to touch you. Tell me to make you feel good."

Bella's anger was quickly extinguished as she decided to stop fighting against him. She did want him to make her body feel worshipped and adored.

His presence was over powering. Bella resigned herself to offering her body to be manipulated by his touch. At the same time, her anger only seemed to fuel his desire.

"Say it Bella!"

It had been excessively long since Bella had been this sexually excited so without hesitation she cried out, "I want you to touch me. Do whatever you want to me. Just don't stop making me feel good!"

That's all he needed to hear. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor. His strong arms carried her to the dresser on the opposite side.

Once they reached their destination, he placed Bella on her feet as he motioned for her to turn around. Bella leaned onto the dresser so that her small apple bottom was pushed out for him.

The artist moaned at the sight. One thing leads to another and before Bella could think about she heard him unzipping his pants. Then she felt them fall to the ground.

He growled out as he sheathed himself inside her walls, "I'm going to fuck you so hard. I promise you, I'll make it impossible for another man to please you again!"

They both moaned as he roughly slid in and out of her tight, wet, passion pit. Bella was so caught up in what he was doing to her body that her husband never crossed her mind. It wasn't until they'd both reached their peaks that the guilt washed over her body.

All Bella wanted to do was escape but the artist made her promise they'd see each other soon. So, much to her own dismay Bella agreed and then quickly fled.

Bella was thankful that Jacob would be gone for a couple more days because she needed time to get her emotions back under control.

When Jacob came back from his trip, Bella played the perfect housewife. In fact, Bella made sure that she even pleased him physically too. Jacob told her that she'd never given him head like that and she should keep it up the good work.

A few times Bella thought about confessing everything to her husband. However, a larger part of her wanted to keep it going for a while. That was the beginning of the end for Bella's life.

The affair had been going strong for three months when Bella was forced to make a choice. Either she left her husband, moved to New York and was with him; or she chose to remain married to Jacob.

He gave her a week to decide, however Bella shocked him and called him three days later. Bella decided that her family was more important. She did love Jacob and everything that they had been through made them stronger.

As Bella sat at her living room window, she watched her husband and daughter have a water fight on their front lawn. Bella was thankful for all the blessings she did have in this life.

Bella resolved to make things work. So what she hadn't finished college? Jacob worked himself into the ground for them. Her family loved her unconditionally.

However, Bella should have known that life wasn't that simple. She should have found it odd that he walked away from her so calmly. Bella should have told Jacob before he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>_

Just like when he picked her out all those months ago, he stood watching their doorway. This was the day he had dreamt about, his own personal day to hand out judgment to the beloved Black family.

The cardboard box in his hands felt like a ticking time bomb. One that he was more then happy to let explode in Jacob's face. He relished in the pain and destruction this box would do to Jacob.

With a joyful heart, he knocked on the door. Naturally, Jacob greeted him with a look of shock and disbelief.

"What are you doing here," Jacob spit the words out with a frustrated sigh.

"I need to show you something, Jake. It's about Bella. We need to talk because I feel horrible about what she did to me. What she did to our family," He had a smirk on his face as Jacob moved out of his way and ushered him in side.

This was the end of an era. This was the end of all Jacob's dreams.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

Something was wrong. She felt deep in her bones as Bella pulled into their driveway that evening. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach, which grew stronger as she got closer to her front door.

Bella knew her husband was home even though all the lights were off. As soon as, she had the door open, Bella called out for Jacob. However, he didn't answer her.

Immediately, her hear raced with fear. She prayed that something hadn't happened to him. In the end, Jacob was sitting in their now gloomy looking living room. He sat there hunched over and stared blankly at the floor.

"Jake, why are sitting in the dark? Did something happen to Billy?"

Before, she finished her sentence Bella reached over to flip on the light switch. The light revealed her worst nightmare. Scattered all over the floor was the evidence of her affair with Embry Call.

She opened her mouth but quickly shut it again. There was nothing Bella could say to defend herself.

Suddenly, Jacob slowly stood up front the sofa and crossed the room. He towered over her. This was the confrontation Bella thought she had avoided.

The longer he looked at Bella the worst the pain in his chest felt. This was the love of his life. The one person that he let into his heart and she chooses to rip it apart.

Jacob ran his fingers through his ink black hair with a heavy sigh. Finally, Jacob began to speak.

"Billy had an affair with a woman from the Makah reservation while he was married to my mother. As fate would have it, the woman got pregnant. Instead of confessing his transgressions to my mother, Billy decided to cover it all up," Jacob spat the words out like it physically disgusted him.

Bella was about to interject but Jacob put his large hand over her mouth with one hand and dragged her over to the sofa with the other. He motioned for Bella to have a seat, but he remained standing in front of her.

They both had a silent stand off before Jacob continued to fill Bella in on his father's failures.

"In the end, the woman who's name was Tamera Call. Does the name Call, sound familiar Isabella?"

Of course, she was too scared and unsure of what Jacob wanted her to say so she just stared at him blankly.

Jacob smirked at her as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation. Anyways, my father in his infinite wisdom promised to take care of her and their bastard child. Provided that she took the secret to her grave."

In response to everything, Jacob had told her, Bella's heart was pumping furiously. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. At the same time, Jacob looked as if he was dying.

All of the life had drained out of his features. Bella desperately wanted to comfort him. She knew her touch would only disgust him. Suddenly, Jacob turned toward the coffee table.

He took two of his long strides then leaned over to pick up a stack of letters that were wrapped up with string.

Jacob cleared his throat as he delivered the final blow.

"Embry, that's my bastard brother's name. Never knew who his father was until his mother died. That's when he was able to go through her personal effects and found these," Jacob stated the ice-cold facts as if he was talking to a stranger and not his wife.

Finally, Jacob threw them at Bella's feet as he yelled, "Your lover decided that he'd been cheated out of having a father in his life. So, he decided to repay the favor to his innocent brother and niece. He figured Billy was old and gray with one foot in the grave. You were an idiot Bella! You played right into his trap! You alone are responsible for destroying our life Bella!"

Bella stared at Jacob in horror as she realized that Embry had used her. The whole affair was a lie. Every kiss, every touch, every word was an act to get back at the Blacks.

Out of nowhere, Jake turned his back on Bella and began to pick up photos of her and Embry together. She watched in horror as he threw them into the fireplace. Clearly, Bella was unaware that Embry had been documenting their liaisons together.

Once the last picture was tossed into the flames Jacob spun on his heels so that he could face his wife. Jacob's handsome face was stained with tears. With a heavy heart, Jacob squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

They locked eyes as his voice came out more like a deep sob.

"It's over Bella. I've spent my whole life trying to make you happy. Clearly, everything I did meant nothing to you. I don't know why I'm even surprised this happened. I told you to just trust me and believe in me! I was about to tell you tonight that we were moving back to La Push! I just had set aside money for you to finish your degree Bella!"

Bella ran the short distance between them and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Please, Jacob doesn't do this! Don't say it! We can fix this...what about our family?"

His big hands encased her arm as he brought Bella to her feet. He looked down at the love of his life. Jacob's mind went all the way back to the day he first made love to her.

"Bella, I thought we were in this together. I built us a life, a home and you did nothing but destroy it Bella. Everything was always about you. Granted I did my fair share of wrong to you. I've been working on myself these last few months. I wanted us to renew our vows this summer. I was going to beg you everyday for the rest of my life to forgive me, for making you get that abortion. Bella, I can't forgive you for this. I could never touch you again knowing that you gave yourself so freely to someone else. I never cheated on you Bella."

All that Bella could do was to plead with Jacob one last time.

"What do you mean it's over? Jacob, please listen to me, I ended things with Embry. I choose, you! I love you, Jacob and I know I messed up, but I can spend everyday of forever making it up to you! We can go to counseling, I do whatever you want Jacob! I'll be whatever you want! Please, I'm begging you to give me another chance!"

Jacob stepped away from Bella and stared at her with disgust.

"How can I ever trust you again, Bella? You were with him for months! You have no moral compass because you acted like everything was fine! You came home kissed me, made love to me! I'll never know if it was only Embry? I traveled a lot Bella, you could have slept with half of the Pacific Northwest for all I know," Jacob growled out the words at her.

Instantly, Bella wrapped her arms around herself as she whispered, "What about Sarah?"

Jacob got right in her face as he yelled, "Don't you dare use Sarah as a pawn! Bitch, did you think about, Sarah when you had your legs open to my fucking half-brother!"

Jacob's words felt like a punch to her gut. He'd never talked to her like that before. After all, Bella had been a willing participant during the whole affair. She just nodded her head and walked away from Jacob. She went upstairs and went straight into the bathroom.

She only meant to take a shower and forget about the horrors of the day. She never meant for things to spiral this far out of control. Bella knew she couldn't live in a world without Jacob.

Bella pulled herself out of the tub in a pain-induced stupor. She went over to her make up case and pulled at the red tube of lipstick Jacob adored on her lips.

With a smile on her face, Bella applied it to her lips one final time. She reached into the medicine cabinet and downed a bottle of prescription pills. Bella believed that she was already dead from the moment Jacob didn't want her anymore.

Her shaky hand scribbled out her final good-bye to her family with the same tube of red lipstick that now colored her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Note on the mirror read:<strong>_

"_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."_

_(__Words by, Oscar Wilde)_

_P.S. _

_I figured Sarah and you could put your lives back together without me. Tell Emily to be her mother in my absence. I might have cheated on you Jacob, but I never stopped loving you. I loved you till I took my last breath._


End file.
